What if
by ThePadfootPretender
Summary: What if Voldermort had never existed? What if James and Lilly were never killed? What if they had been there for Harry for his first day of Hogwarts? This is what I think it would have gone like! One-shot!


**AN: I started wondering what Harry's first day would have been like at Hogwarts if Voldermort had never existed! This was the result! As per the usual I own absolutely nothing unfortunately. I do however have to get some coursework done! Oops! Please let me know whether you think I should have done course work instead! ;)**

WHAT IF...

Harry awoke and sleepily rubbed his hands over his eyes and blank forehead. Reaching, he fumbled for his glasses and pulled them on. Stretching, he leaped out of bed and ran down the stairs following the scents of his mothers cooking. Lily was standing by the cooker, frying bacon which was spreading its delicious scent all over the house. Smiling she kissed her son on the head and helped him pour the juice. Suddenly James appeared from the garden, covered in muddy paw prints and trailing mud over the gleaming tiles. "Look who's appeared to see Harry off to school" announced James a huge grin on his face. "James Potter!" Lilly scolded with a small smile "How dare you walk half the garden in here?" With a sheepish grin he quickly muttered a spell that cleaned him and the house. Following behind him was a black shaggy dog. "Sirius!" cried Harry leaping from the table to hug the 'dog' which was now a man. "Hiya Harry" the clean shaven man said with a grin before turning to hug Lilly "Is that Bacon and eggs?" he asked with a hopeful grin. "Maybe" said Lilly with a mocking frown "it depends whether you're going to help clean up afterwards". "Spreading his arms wide, with the face of an innocent, Sirius Black pretended to look offended. Lilly rolled her eyes and started to serve the crisp bacon and sunny side up eggs. "Is Remus coming too?" asked an excited Harry practically bouncing in his seat. "Yes he is" called a deep male voice as Remus entered the kitchen grinning widely, the few lines around his face were those of laughed and not one grey hair was seen on his head. Laughing and joking the family ate happily before "helping" harry pack his trunk. In the end Lilly sent the three men out of the house as they were as much help as a chocolate teapot.

Finally all was packed and they all bundled into the Potters car, to make their way platform 9 and 3/4's. Milling on the platform were plenty of parents and children, Harry looked around in interested curious about who they all were. Finally the time came to board the train. Sirius stated that he had to be in Gryffindor otherwise he'll be disowned but with a twinkle in his eye, accompanied by a fierce hug. Remus also hugged the nervous boy and reminded him that he if he ever needed him he'd always be there. Lilly hugged him with unshed tears in her eyes and asked him to give her best to Severus and not to get into too much mischief. James hugged his son and slipped him a package which he was told not to open until he got on the train otherwise his mum would have a fit. Grinning and waving wildly Harry climbed aboard the Hogwats express seconds before it started to move. Sighing happily he sat down in an empty compartment. He was just about to open the mysterious package when a red haired boy he'd seen on the plateform opened the door "Excuse me. do you mind? everywhere else is full!" he said apologetically. "No, not at all" said Harry gesturing for the boy to take a seat. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley" said the red head sitting himself down. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter" Harry replied fingering his package. "What's that?" asked Ron his eyes alight with interest. "I'm not sure" replied Harry frowning at the package "my dad gave it to me". "Go on then" urged Ron "open it". Without hesitation Harry ripped of the brown paper, inside nestled two objects and a letter. First was a cloak and the other a old, battered piece of parchment. Opening the letter, Ron craned his head over Harry's shoulder to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_These two objects don't look like much but I assure you that me, Sirius and Remus had many an adventure with them. The cloak is not an ordinary one but rather one that lets you become completely invisible. The seconded object is a map of the school that we created. It allows you to see where people are going and what they are doing, it saved our skins many a time. _

_You are more like your Mother than you know. For which I am thankful for, there are some things in my life that I am not proud of but I know you will be a better man than me. Use these gifts wisely._

_Love,_

_Dad._

"Wow" whistled Ron "The best gift I got from my dad was this rat Scabby" holding up the white rat.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a bushy haired girl who announced loudly that some boy named Neville had lost a toad and had they seen it. The cloak, which Harry had hurriedly shoved in his pocket, was sticking out slightly and caught her attention. Her eyes lit up "I say, Is that an invisibility cloak ?" She asked. Harry told her about the gift and they chatted about how his dad had received it in the first place. "You don't suppose you're related to the Peverell brothers are you?" asked an excited Ron. When Harry looked blank, Ron told him about these stories he'd heard as a child. Hermione just scoffed, they were fairytales, no one was related to a story character!

It became later and darker and finally they drew up to the station by the lake. All the first years left the train and walked towards a giant of a man who was hollering them. After being instructed to climb onto the boats in no more than threes, they all scrambled onto the rickety boats. Opened mouthed Harry stared up at the giant castle which was lit with hundreds of glowing windows, each pouring out a warm and friendly light. Thousands of stars twinkled in the background making the sky seem bigger and more open than ever before. The boats rested against the shore, finally completing their journey. Climbing the banks Harry stopped for a second awestruck by the size and beauty of the magnificent castle."Alright Harry?" asked Ron pausing to look at the castle. With Hermione on one side of him and Ron on the other Harry felt like he'd known them forever. He didn't know what adventures they'd have, what things they would see or what people they'd meet. But he did know that whatever happened, Hogwarts would forever be one of his homes.

The End


End file.
